Chapter:779 最期のケンカ:Saigo no Kenka
Chapter:779 最期のケンカ:Saigo no Kenka (The Last Fight) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_779 -- ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴォ -- -- GO GO GO GO GO GO GO oo -- Zoro: ハァ・・・ハァ・・・ Hah...Hah... Hawk-eye: 刀を折られた事はあるか？ Katana wo Orareta koto wa Aru ka? Have your swords ever been broken? Zoro: 刃毀れなし・・・ Hakobore Nashi... No chip... Roronoa: ――まァ　何度かな・・・　'おめェ'にも折られたよ!! ――Maa Nando ka na... Omee nimo Orareta yo!! ''--Well, several times... Rather by you they were broken!!'' Roronoa was familiar with Hawk-eye absolutely. He called Hawk-eye "O-mee" not "Te-mee". "O-mee" is more friendly way of saying "O-mae(you)" with casual euphonic change. DISTANCE: close----------------------------------------------------------------far Male: O-mee -- O-mae <----> Te-mee(Zoro,Perona) / Kisama(Mihawk) Female: O-mae-san/Anta -- Anata The above was the greeting lessen of Makino-san for Ace and Luffy in their childhood. Ace: "Who are Te-mee?" Pekori. Makino-san: "It is not good. Te-mee is rough" boooo. Luffy: "How about '''O-mee?" Ace:"Who are Onore?" Makino-san: "A-ha-ha! Not good. Are you doing without a joke!?" Zoro usually uses "O-mae" or "Te-mee" as 2nd person. Generally "O-mae" is for his friends and "Te-mee" is rough in rush for a stranger or in fight for his enemy and rival. And mixed "'''O-mee" is sometimes used as cool role Tsukkomi in his comical talk Manzai with some 照れ:Tere (self‐consciousness, shyness, abashment, bashfulness). Tere is one of his charming point. Perona often uses "Te-mee" as 2nd person. She is aggressive. She basically use rough male language, but she never says "O-mee". "O-mee" is elderly and democratic in a popular workers loud pub. The female one who goes well with "O-mee" is only Big Mam, I suppose. Her 1st person "Ore" also suits her big, thick, deep presence very much. Of course, the best one who matched with "O-mee" was White-beard. He told the risk of life to Luffy using "O-mee" as soon as he saw. And the second ones are, in truth, Luffy and Buggy. When they say "O-mee", they has no 照れ:Tere, but natural tone. Franky also uses "O-mee", rather he uses it only like his swimming wear. As for him, it is meaningless that it suits him or not. ”'O-mee'” has private wet affection or public human warmth in Edo-direct male language. To the contrary, the one who doesn't match with "O-mee" at all is Mihawk. He may say "Nushi" or "X Yo/ X Me (My dear X with admiration)" or omit it in "..." with aftertaste instead of "O-mee". They go with him very well. His wet aftertaste is a bit bitter lonesome Ahare like Brook singing alone in the ship of the Rumbar Pirates. It is the distance between White-beard and Mihawk. It is interesting and tasteful that Roronoa said "O-mee" to Hawk-eye. Roronoa was talking with Hawk-eye in a free and easy manner as if they were old drinking friends. If Hawk-eye recognized him as his pupil, he couldn't relax and enjoy himself. Hawk-eye seemed to accept him as a drinking friend who came home Noko-noko without a tidbit but himself. Maybe, Perona might call him "Come, Noko-noko!" Hawk-eye: "覇気"をまとえば同じ刀でも折れる事はなかった "Haki" wo Matoeba Onaji Katana demo Oreru koto wa Nakatta. Even the same swords but with "Haki" had not broken. Only to add "のに・・・:Noni....(ex. even though it should. . .)" at the end of his sentence, it sounds his bitter regret such as "i should have used haki at that time..." His sentence is not close with interpersonal modality but still open to continue with additional epistemic / deontic modality. His wording shows the best performance of Japanese language as an agglutinative language, a speaker can postpone the conclusion and attitude to add some optional modality one after another in a sentence. His words are drifting about at the mercy of the waves without an anchor, among the other characters words with vivid unique interpersonal modality, a firm anchor. Roronoa: !? Zoro: ・・・・・・・・・　・・・・・・・・・ Now Zoro is the same one who has long silence "..." in a reminiscent mood. His long silence "..." in a cloud shape pop is the same of Hancock seeing Luffy off at the Sabaody. He originally had some "..." or a habit of a nap on the floor in the ship. Most of his conversation was comical talk Manzai with other members, remarkably with Sanji. Actually, attentive caring Sanji talked to Zoro on his way offering his sweets to the ladies. Zoro often murmured himself leaning with his back on the fence as if he played a baseball juggling alone and Sanji never missed to listen to him as if he approached and caught a fumbled ball to continue playing catch or football juggling together. it is true a man must miss her lie, but never miss his lie. The combatant could ask for the cook to help in fight because the cook never missed that the combatant happened to lie down, "...Hey, cook. Give me a hand for 10 seconds." But it was the time they had been heavy wounded to need the bandage. Hawk-eye: 刃毀れすら　己の恥と思え Hakobore sura Onore no Haji to Omoe Regard even a chip of your swords as your own shame. And a graze of yourself much more so. Not only your back, but yourself. Be watchful. Be careful. Take care of yourself, dear Roronoa!!! Actually Zoro doesn't get hurt in Dressrosa. 全ての刀剣は　"黒刀"に成り得る Subete no Touken wa "Kokutou" ni Nari eru Every swords can turn into the "Black Sword". -- グビッ・・ -- -- Gubit.. -- "Gubit" is a mimetic word of greedy drinking or heavy drunk of a daily drinker. Ordinarily a man doesn't drink "Gubit.." A man sometimes drink a hot sake in a small cup "Kui", a cold sake/shochu in a big cup "Gu-gut/Gui(-gui)", a cold beer "Goku(-goku)" in a beer mug, a cold strong spirit in a glass with ice "Karan/Koron(ice sound touching glass)" and so on. Ordinarily a wine in a wine glass is mute. Mihawk mimetic words is not so calm... rather noisy...poor Mihawk who is made fun by the author... ――それを体得するまで　禁酒だ ――Sore wo Taitoku suru made Kinsyu da --''No drinking till you attain it.'' Roronoa(?): え～～～～～!? Eeeeeeeeeeh!? It is very childish booing of long loud voice of "E" like Perona crying "Eeeeeeeeen" with a princess tiara mark. Hawk-eye is a freedom of the children. Zoro in the Straw-hat party never vocalizes such a voice of "E", but a sigh or "......" Roronoa was very surprised at Hawk-eye declaration. Only kidding. A merry drinker was kidding him. Roronoa is the only one whom Hawk-eye can be kidding at ease. He is simple to make fun. Hawk-eye likes his simpleness. I don't think that there is negative correlation between drinking and Haki. Rather positive for a simple serious square stoic man. Noted Haki masters are heavy drinkers who drink "Gubit Gubit". Their throats have turned into rude "Gubit" pipes. However, craving for drinking and learning Haki might be alike. Zoro: -- ガッ -- -- Gat -- ・・・へへ ...He-he. "He-he" is a mimetic word of a bitter smile with some 照れ:Tere (self‐consciousness, shyness, abashment, bashfulness). "He-he" of complete form is "He-hen!" with end "n", a proud smile. He is not satisfied with his work perfectly. "but not so bad." He also drunk a bottle "Gubi-gubi", "Gubit" in the Davy Back Fight. He loves drinking, sometimes bitter drinking. Roronoa in the memory was not only an old friend of Hawk-eye but also a junior pupil of Koshiro. By the way, what did they spend their time while they were not drinking...? Chapter:777 Zoro vs. Pica http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_777 Zoro: ――次 射程距離内に入ったら覚悟しろ!! ――Tsugi Syatei-Kyori-Nai ni Haitta ra Kakugo shiro!! ''-- Be ready next time you are within my range!!'' "within my range" is a Hawk-eye-like idea. He already had a flying slash, but his original idea was the power balance of the three swords. It is not how long but how powerful they are. He preferred in-fight and it is one of the reason he was heavy injured. Now he extends his idea about the balance of distance and power. And he counters with quick and sharp One-Sword-Style to the close enemy before damaged. Zoro: "一刀流"　"馬鬼"!!! "Ittou-ryu"　"BAKI"!!! "One-Sword-Style" "HORSE OGRE"!!! Baki is an ogre with horse head, one of the prison guard in hell in Buddhism. Baki usually appears with his fellow worker 牛鬼:Gyuki/Ushioni(an ogre with ox head). Gyuki is also one of Zoro T/N from early time, "牛鬼勇爪:Gyuki-yuzume (Ox Ogre Brave Talon)". It is paronomasia of being jam-packed like an overcrowded train at rush hour in Tokyo or a pressed Sushi of box style. There is a story in the "宇治拾遺物語:Uji Shui Monogatari" (a collection of the Tales from Uji) that when a man was sleeping with a yujo (prostitute) in Ichijo Sajiki-ya (Ichijo Sajiki Store), he witnessed an ogre with horse head chanting 'Shogyo Mujo' (all things must pass) on the Kamo Street. - Kyoto corpus 牛頭馬頭:Gozu Mezu (Ox-Head and Horse-Face) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ox-Head_and_Horse-Face Zoro: 「作戦１」斬撃を飛ばす・・・ 「Sakusen 1」Zangeki wo Tobasu・・・ No.1 to launch a slash... いや・・・遠すぎて威力不足・・・ Iya・・・To sugite Iryoku Furoku・・・ No...too far, lack of power... 仕留めきれねェ・・・ Shitome kire nee・・・ unable to shoot down... 「作戦２」ジャンプして飛び乗る 「Sakusen 2」 Jump shite Tobi Noru No.2 to jump onto him いや・・・届くわけねェ・・・!! Iya・・・Todoku wake nee・・・!! No...unreasonable to reach 町に落ちて終わりだ・・・ Machi ni Ochite Owari da・・・ The end in falling down to the town... 「作戦３」大声で叫びウソップ達に危険を知らせる・・・ 「Sakusen 3」 Oogoe de Sakebi Usopp tachi ni Kiken wo Shiraseru・・・ No.3 to yell to tell the danger to Usopp and them... 聞えるわけねェか　この距離 Kikoeru wake nee ka. Kono Kyori Unreasonable to hear from this far. 「作戦４」電伝虫で"急いで逃げろ"と連絡する・・・・・・!! 「Sakusen 4」 Den-den-mushi de 'Isoide Nigero' to Renraku suru No.4 to contact them by Den-den-calling "Beetle"......!! あァ　電伝虫　持ってねェな Aa Den-den-mushi Motte nee na Aha, no Den-den-call with me. ・・・・・・・・・ パチ・・!! Pachi・・!! 「作戦５」空を飛び　奴を'ブった斬る!!!' 「Sakusen 5」 Sora wo Tobi Yatsu wo Butta giru!!! No.5 to fly in the air and '''cut off' the varlet'!!!' これでいこう Kore de Ikou ''I shall run it. Their days of playing comes to my mind by this scene. One of them is Playing at Tactics No.X. or code-name. This thinking way is similar to Hawk-eye. Zoro once brushes away his dust as if he is "Hawk-eye". While he is imaging tactics, he has no obstruction, no pressure, no limit as if he is free to do everything he wants as he likes. What now? Silly ideas come to his mind one after another. Mihawk sword is a limit cutter. While he was drinking, he made a silly quiz, "What now?" Merry drinkers sometimes play a quiz. Roronoa answered it logically or meaninglessly. Sometimes Hawk-eye realized his silly answer, "That's it", with he-hen complete smile. No.3No.4 seem to be influence by Hawk-eye "Safety first". When Usopp opens his channel, they could contact to tell danger each other. No.1 is Hawk-eye-like, No.2 is Luffy-like.No.3 is Usopp-like, No.4 is Sanji-like and No.5 is very Zoro-like at last. It is his nature, "ブった斬る!!!" from his childhood. Anyway, he got the flexibility of Hawk-eye. Mihawk has all characteristics of the Straw-hat Party members. Now the time we shall talk about his personality, but let's continue to see Zoro's behavior a bit more before turning 90 degrees. Chapter:778 TACTICS No.5 http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_778 Zoro: さっさとやれ!!　時間がねェ Sassa to Yare!! Jikan ga Nee Do quick!! No time. あの野郎　戦意のねェ奴らばっか狙いやがって!! Ano Yarou Sen-i no Nee Yatsu-ra bakka Nerai yagatte!! That guy's aiming the only fellows without fight!! -- オオ -- -- OO Oo -- Orlumbus: "キラーボーリング"!!!! "KILLER BORING"!!!! The root of the Tactics No. 5 is "Groggy Ring", the second round of the Davy Back Fight. Groggy Monsters of the Foxy Pirates flied Zoro and Sanji like a ball. It is one of the game "Hawk-eye" should long for playing with someone someday. Zoro: -- オオオオ・・!!! -- -- OO OO OO Oo..!!! -- The echo of "OO" line is similar to Mihawk. It might be orientating not to lose his way making a sudden right‐angled turn. Of course he has it originally and echoed in the "Groggy Ring" which has a small far goal. In truth, the match which Zoro fought in the most earnest and passionate mood was the return match to get back Chopper!!! DON!!! Zoro sword: -- ズ・・・ --　-- ズズ・・・ -- -- Zu... -- -- Zuzu...-- They are haki covering sounds. The sound of "Zu" line often echos in the various situations. Ordinarily it is a wet close sound of friction, pulling (or pushing) and rubbing something heavy on the rough face. In One Piece, it often sounds as devil fruits action effect, such as earthquake in the sea, Ice Age, Black Hall, as if they move heavy energy by pouring into something or dragging out something. In our daily life, it is the sound of sniffling while we have a cold or crying. Zoro: ヴィヴィヴィ・・・!! Vi vi vi...!! The sound of lips vibration against the strong wind. One of his top secrets is how to speak while he hold the sword on his mouth. 九山八海・・・・・・!! Kyuzan Hakkai・・・・・・!! Nine Mountains and Eight Seas......!! 一世界・・・・・・!! Ichi-sekai・・・・・・!! One World......!! 千集まって"小千世界"・・・・・・!! Sen Atsumatte "Shou-Sen-Sekai"・・・・・・!! One Thousand Gathering equals Small Thousand Worlds......!! 三乗結んで・・・斬れぬ物なし Sanjyou Musunde Kirenu Mono Nashi Third Powered Joint...Nothing but Cut ウヴィヴィヴィ Uvivivi "三刀流"　"奥義" "Santou-ryu"　"Ougi" "Three-Sword-Style" "Secret-Move" "一大・三千・"　"大千・世界"!!!! "Ichi-Dai・San-Zen" "Dai-Sen・Sekai"!!! "One-Maha. Three-Thousands." "Maha-Thousand. Time-Space"!!!! It is the full phrase of "三・千・世・界:San-Zen-Se-Kai (cube of thousand worlds = 3 billion worlds, Buddhism term, the universe, the whole world)", the Three-Sword Style Secret Move of Zoro at the first duel. It was the only one which made Mihawk break into a cold sweat, but his swords had been broken before he completed it. He learned calling his original Secret Move with more poetic and reasonable tone without abbreviation during the training with extraordinary poetic and bookish Mihawk. One 三千世界 is the range where one Buddha can educate people. It is called the buddhakṣetra. 三千世界: San-Zen-Sekai in Buddhist cosmology https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buddhist_cosmology "奥義:Ou-gi" is literally deep inside essential sense/meaning/teaching from which one can deduce and simulate each particular things/events. "世:Se" is time, age, generation, order, reign, life, people, public, society, world, what has the end, changes to changes. "界:Kai" is space, field, kingdom, society, circles, border, boundary, range, scope, limit, what has the edge, turns to turns. The essential sense of Buddhism in Japanese is "every events go without constancy", "every entities has no entity", but just utility seeming at most within the end and the edge. We suffer to want and keep the false utility in our life with excessive hunger, anger, fever. If we can stop seeing false without three noisy poisons to harm our eyes and we can wash them and clear dust with pure neutral water, we can stay calm peacefully without unnecessary suffering. It is called 悟り:Satori (enlightenment; spiritual awakening), 開眼:Kai-gan/Kai-gen (opening eye), 成仏:Jaou-butsu (attaining Buddhahood, becoming Buddha), 到彼岸:Tou-Higan (arrival at the opposite), 涅槃寂静: Nehan-Jakujou (Nirvana in silence). One of the ways is 禅定:Zen-jyou (dhyana-samadhi, meditative concentration), an ancient system of practices used to balance the mind and body through exercise, meditation (focusing thoughts), and control of breathing and emotions. I think that it is hard to be a flying swordsman by this practice, but it might be useful to relax a backache during bipedal locomotion under the gravity. Once in the Water Seven, Zoro talked to the members about his neutral stance without any bias to keep the balance for next reaction when they tried to decide to call back Robin. Zoro: He is spacing the upper half of the body! -- GO Oot!! -- He rushes to drive Pica into a tight corner with "GO OO" line echo. It is also echoed during the Davy Back Fight. Then when...? Chapter: 309 グロッキーモンスターズ (Groggy Monsters) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_309 Zoro: グビグビ Gubi gubi ・・・・・・・・・・・・ グビッcoc Gubit Zoro shows his back drinking a bottle. Chopper is crying. Zoro: ガタガタぬかすな　チョッパー!!! Gata Gata Nukasu na. Chopper!!! Don't come out with Gata-Gata, Chopper!!! "Gata-Gata" is a mimetic word of the buildings and their parts shaking by the earthquake or the strong wind. the Japanese islands are full of the mountains surrounded the sea, blowing the strong winds from the mountain and the sea. Then the old buildings with woods and papers are coming loose in aging and sound Gata-Gata. It is also used for lack of teeth or artificial tooth. Sometimes, it called 爺むさい:Jiji-musai (old-man like). 見苦しいぞ!!! Migurushi zo!!! Unseemly!!! Nami: Zoro!! Zoro: お前が海に出たのは　お前の責任!!! Omae ga Umi ni Deta no wa Omae no Sekinin!!! It is your responsibility to answer the result that you went into the see!!! Nami: ・・・・・・・・・・・・ ・・・・・・・・・!!! Zoro: どこでどうくたばろうと　お前の責任!!! Doko de Dou Kutabarou to Omae no Sekinin!!! It is your responsibility to answer how where you die!!! 誰にも非はねェ Dare ni mo Hi wa Nee No one has fault. ゲームは受けちまってるんだ!!! Game wa Ukechimatterun da!!! We have accepted the game!!! ウソップ達は全力でやっただろ Usopp tachi wa Zenryoku de Yatta daro Usopp and others did their best, didn't they? 海賊の世界で　そんな涙に　誰が同情するんだ!!? Kaizoku no Sekai de Sonna Namida ni Dare ga Doujou Suru n da!!? Who sympathize with such a tear in the pirates world!!? Nami: Zoro!!? Zoro: 男なら・・・・・・・・・!!! Otoko nara・・・・・・・・・!!! If you are a man.........!!! フンドシ締めて Fundoshi Shimete Tighten your loincloth and -- ゴオォオ -- -- GO OO Oo oO -- 勝負を黙って見届けろ!!! Shoubu wo Damatte Mitodokero!!! See the match out in silence!!! The moment "GO OO" line echoed on the back of Zoro is when he yelled Chopper!!! DON!!! He might remember that Luffy had seen the match out in silence. When he thought his own responsibility to win the game and get back Chopper, the sound of "GO OO" echoed in the blank background, in his simple mind. He sometimes carried the whole bold blank in his back. It is the reason he often loses his way. It shows his extraordinarily concentration but also his ideal metaphysical abstractness. His special skill name has a lot of denominate numbers and the abstract category. He can improve his skill to raise the degree of integration like a chip, like a band, 2->4->8->32->256->1K->1M->1G->1T. How simple... Chopper: !'' '''Nami:' そんな事・・・・・・・・・!! Sonna koto・・・・・・・・・!! Such a thing.........!!! あんた　あいつの気持ちも・・・ Anta Aitsu no Kimochi mo・・・ You, also his feeling...(should be considered) Zoro: ・・・・・・ Chopper: ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・!! ぞるるるるっ!! Zo ru ru ru rut!! It is not wrong calling his name, but just sniffling. The origin of his name Zoro might be 揃目:Zoro-me (dice showing the same number, so his birthday is 11-11, his full name is rOrOnOa zOrO like Nobi Nobita...), but it is also comical funny 2-mora among the 2-mora mimetic system in Japanese. So it sometimes turns into a kind of joke. Ordinarily sniffling mimetic word is "Zu-zu / Zuru / Juru" with muffled wet close sound of "U". -- ごしごし　ごしごし -- -- Goshi-goshi Goshi-goshi -- ドカッ!! Dokat!! Nami: Chopper・・・・・・・・・・・・ ・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・ Zoro: よし!!! Yoshi!!! Good!!! Chopper: 煮るなり　焼くなり　好きにしろい!!! Niru nari Yaku nari Suki ni Shiroi!!! C''ook me, fry me, do whatever you want with me!!!'' It is the very word Zoro is likely to say so, and actually he sat square on the floor in front of "Hawk-eye" and was scolded "Just unseemly." ..... I think that the Foxy Pirates is the strongest antagonists and the Davy Back Fight is the most difficult match for the Straw-hat Party. Even if they were powerful and strong enough to defeat them by force, it was just unseemly and dishonor as a Pirate. No one would recognize Straw-hat as a Pirate King. Yes. The game begins when... -- GO OO OO OO OO OO -- ...the captains from both ships agree to it. I often lost the party game "One Piece: Pirates' Carnival" because of the disturbance of Foxy the Silver Fox. And it is the reason why I started to read original Manga, "Who is Oyabin!? What is noro-noro beam!?" Top:Translation' ' Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Translation